Suka Duka Seorang Author
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Alfred F. Jones adalah seorang remaja yang gemar sekali menulis sebuah cerita fiksi. Suatu hari, ia menemukan sebuah situs web yang memungkinkannya untuk menyalurkan hobinya itu. Dan inilah cerita Alfred tentang suka dan duka yang ia alami. /oneshoot!/


_Halo! Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Kalian pasti sudah mengenalku karena aku seorang hero! Aku akan menceritakan kisahku mengenai suka dan duka menjadi seorang author. Hm.. Mungkin perlu kuhapus kata dukanya karena menjadi author itu TERLALU banyak sukanya! Nahahahaha! Percayalah padaku, jadi author itu gak rugi. Akan kuberitahu alasannya dalam ceritaku nanti! Nahahahaha! Yosh~ kita mulai saja cerita dari hero ini! _

.

.

Suka Duka Seorang Author

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Suka Duka Seorang Author © Uchiha Ry-chan

(**Warning **: _Italic _for Alfred's POV, OOC)

.

.

**Bab 1**, "Tidak Sengaja Menemukan Situs Itu"

_Baiklah, kita mulai dari bab pertama. Pada awalnya, aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang memiliki kegemaran menulis cerita fiksi tentang anime. Oke, sebenarnya itu adalah kegemaranku yang kedua setelah mengganggu Arthur! Nahahahaha! Lanjutkan._

_Suatu hari di ruang OSIS, aku sedang menulis sebuah cerita didalam buku yang bersampulkan foto-foto koleksi pribadiku. _

"Hey Al, kau sedang apa?" tanya Francis seraya memainkan bunga mawarnya.

"Aku sedang menulis cerita. Sebuah maha karya hebat seorang hero! Nahahaha!" Alfred tertawa girang seraya menunjukkan tulisannya didalam buku itu.

"Mana ada yang mau membaca ceritamu itu. Dasar bodoh!" ejek Arthur dengan tampang tsundere-imut khas miliknya.

"Pasti ada kok!" Alfred memanyunkan bibirnya untuk memprotes ejekan Arthur.

"Daripada kamu sendiri, Iggy-ku sayang. Maha karya yang terpasang di dahimu itu terlalu besar dan menumpuk. Pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang menyukaimu~" ujar Francis seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Berisik!" wajah Arthur memerah. "I-ini 'kan memang sudah ada semenjak aku lahir!" Arthur mendekati Francis dan mencekik lelaki berambut pirang sebahu itu. Francis juga tak mau kalah, ia mencekik leher Arthur. Dan pada akhirnya, malah menyebabkan perkelahian diantara dua personifikasi Negara –_yang tidak pernah akur- _itu.

'Mereka enak ya~? Setiap hari bermesraan terus. Aku jadi iri~' ujar Alfred dalam hati seraya melanjutkan cerita yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Oh iya! Aku cari di web saja! Pasti ada yang mendukungku berpasangan dengan Arthur! Nahahaha! Aku memang hero yang pintar!" segera saja Alfred mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memulai pencariannya di g****e.

_Setelah handphone sudah ada di genggamanku, dengan narsisnya aku mencari pendukung hubunganku dengan Arthur dan mengetik sebuah keyword **Alfred and Arthur Forever! ****UsUk is the best!**_

_Bingo! Ternyata kejahilanku ini membuahkan hasil. Salah satu hasil yang ditampilkan membahas tentang aku, sang hero yang hebat ini dan Arthur! Buru-buru aku membuka hasil yang telah kudapatkan itu._

"Fanfiction? Apa ini?" tanya Alfred seraya membaca artikel tentang dirinya dan Arthur.

"Ini seperti sebuah situs untuk orang-orang yang hobinya menulis cerita fiksi.." Alfred memejamkan matanya dan memasang tampang orang yang tengah berfikir dengan serius.

"Mungkinkah.." Alfred membuka kedua matanya. "INI DIA YANG KUCARI SELAMA INI! Nahahahaha!" Alfred melempar handphonenya sangking senangnya.

'Akan kuberitahu Arthur dan yang lainnya!'

_Aku langsung berlari mencari Arthur dan yang lainnya. Namun sepertinya ada hal yang janggal. Aku pun kembali ke ruang OSIS dan menyadari sebuah hal._

"Kenapa handphonenya aku lempar?"

_Nahahaha! Karena terlalu senang menemukan situs itu, aku jadi lupa diri dan handphoneku yang menjadi korbannya. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku senang menemukan situs itu. Aku bisa menyalurkan kegemaranku ini. _

**Bab 2**, "Bergabung di Situs Itu"

_Sekarang kita lanjutkan ke bagian dimana aku mulai bergabung di situs itu. _

_Setelah kegiatan gladi bersih yang dilakukan para anggota OSIS, aku langsung menyambar handphoneku dari dalam tas dan langsung membuka situs itu. 'Sign Up', itu adalah tujuan utamaku. Aku langsung memilihnya dan mengisi data diri._

"Kau sedang apa, Alfred-san?" Kiku merasa tertarik melihat keasyikan Alfred dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Oh, Kiku! Lihat! Aku menemukan sebuah situs yang bisa membantuku untuk menyalurkan hobiku. Kau harus segera menelusuri situs ini!" ujar Alfred dengan bersemangat seraya menunjukkan sesuatu di layar handphonenya.

"Wah, rekomendasi yang bagus. Aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku membuat cerita yaoi." Kiku tersenyum manis seraya membayangkan tumpukkan kertas berisikan cerita-cerita 'begitulah' yang dibuatnya.

"A-ah, itu juga bisa kok." Alfred melemparkan pandangan aneh kearah Kiku yang saat ini senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Baiklah. Arigatou gozaimasu, Alfred-san!" Kiku berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia pun meningglkan Alfred sendirian.

_Setelah Kiku pergi, aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku tadi. Sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya aku berhasil bergabung di situs itu. Yang aku ingat, aku bergabung dan menjadi penghuni situs itu pada bulan Agustus tahun 20xx._

**Bab 3**, "Review Pertama"

_Semenjak mengetahui situs itu, aku tidak pernah melepaskan handphoneku dari genggamanku. Setiap ada waktu, aku membaca cerita-cerita penulis lain yang disebut author. Entah cerita tentang diriku, atau cerita tentang teman-temanku yang lain._

_Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menelusuri satu per satu karya-karya hebat milik author lainnya, aku menemukan sebuah cerita mengenai diriku. Aku membacanya dengan penuh kekaguman. Baik diksi dan penjelasan karakternya itu sangat bagus! _

_Seusai membaca, aku melihat sebuah tombol bertuliskan 'review'. Yang aku ketahui tentang tombol itu adalah tombol yang akan menampilkan dua buah kolom untuk 'Log In' dan memberikan komentar. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku pun memilih tombol review itu. Aku mengisi kolom pertama dengan akun yang kumiliki. Lalu yang kedua ku isi dengan komentar sekaligus pujian mengenai fic itu. Karena lelah, aku pun menghentikan perburuan hari itu dan memejamkan kedua mata. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menulis cerita pertamaku dan mendapatkan review seperti author tadi. Pasti sangat menyenangkan~_

"Sudah ah! Lebih baik tidur dulu, besok saja membuat ceritanya~" ujar Alfred seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Good Night~"

_Keesokan harinya, Arthur menelfonku. Spontan aku langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Aku mengambil handphoneku yang berada tepat disampingku dan menjawab panggilan dari Arthur._

"Halo~" ucap Alfred seraya mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

"You hamburger git! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Arthur dari sebrang sana.

"Ng? Memangnya ada apa?" Alfred merasa bingung. Baru saja terbangun langsung mendapatkan pertanyaan dengan nada mengomel.

"Coba kau lihat berita di web!" kata Arthur yang kemudian langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Apa-apaan sih tuh orang?" Alfred meletakkan handphonenya dan langsung membuka laptop kesayangannya yang bertuliskan **I Want You** lengkap dengan buah pitch pada bagian atas laptopnya. Segera saja ia membuka y***o untuk melihat berita terhangat.

_Mataku tertuju pada sebuah berita berjudul **Tewasnya seorang remaja akibat melihat komentar seorang karakter yang terdapat di dalam ceritanya.**_

'Apa itu aku ya?' _pikirku dalam hati. Karena merasa bersalah, aku pun langsung berdoa agar arwah remaja yang notabene seorang author itu tenang disana. Amin.._

**Bab 4**, "Cerita Pertama di Situs Itu"

_Seharian itu aku mengetik cerita di dalam kamarku seorang sendiri dengan tenangnya. Kalimat per kalimat yang timbul di dalam benakku langsung ku tuangkan kedalam karyaku itu._

_Sekitar 4 jam aku menulis cerita fiksi pertamaku yang biasa disebut fic itu._

"Akhirnya selesai!" teriak Alfred dengan girangnya. Alfred pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan sementara tubuhnya.

Setelah mengambil sebuah burger dan segelas coke dingin, Alfred kembali ke kamarnya dan menyaksikan tayangan dari sebuah anime yang baru saja ia buat cerita fiksinya.

_Ah~ selesai sudah aku menyaksikan debutku dengan teman-temanku dalam sebuah animasi movie dengan judul **Paint It, White!**_

_Merasa sudah agak segar, aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. Tinggal selangkah lagi agar ceritaku dapat dibaca secara umum._

"Yosh! Tinggal menunggu satu jam lagi dan ceritaku akan terpampang di situs ini!" Alfred mematikan laptopnya dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang. Ya, waktunya untuk beristirahat.

**Bab 5**, "Review yang Kudapat"

_Malam harinya seusai mandi, aku melihat kembali ceritaku di situs itu. Tidak kusangka sudah ada 3 orang yang mereview ceritaku! Cepat-cepat aku membuka kotak review untukku itu. Dua kritik dan saran dan sebuah hinaan. _

_Aku terduduk lemas melihat review tidak menyenangkan itu. Sebegitu jelek kah karyaku sehingga orang lain menghinanya? Benar kata Arthur, tidak akan ada yang mau membaca ceritaku._

_Inilah dukaku saat meluncurkan cerita fiksi pertamaku. Aku kehilangan semangat untuk kembali mengisi cerita di situs itu. _

_Sebagai author baru, aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun. Tapi bukankah lebih bagus mengajarkanku daripada menghina karyaku? Jahat sekali. Kau menghancurkan semangatku._

**Bab 6**, "Kembalinya Semangat"

"Hey hamburger git, kau kenapa?" tanya Arthur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alfred hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Arthur.

"Alfred?" Arthur mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Alfred untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Alfred.

"Aku tidak apa." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Alfred. Tidak ada suara tawa dan keberisikan yang biasanya ia lakukan selama ini.

"Aku tidak yakin. Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku." Arthur mengelus punggung Alfred dengan tujuan agar Alfred dapat merasa nyaman. Sejujurnya walaupun Alfred sering mengganggunya, Arthur tidak suka sahabatnya bersedih seperti itu.

Alfred luluh. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Arthur dan menceritakan semuanya pada Arthur. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Arthur mendengarkan cerita sang sahabat dan sesekali mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Oh begitu rupanya.." Arthur mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku kehilangan semangat~" Alfred masih memeluk pinggang Arthur.

"Seharusnya kau tidak kehilangan semangatmu." ujar Arthur seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ng? Kenapa?" Alfred mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Arthur.

"Ya.. Anggap saja begini, satu orangmenghina karyamu, namun sepuluh orang lainnya menyukai karyamu. Jadi jangan menyerah hanya karena satu orang. Masih banyak 'kan yang menunggu karyamu?" Arthur berkata dengan bijak.

"Kau tidak boleh patah semangat! Ayo! Kau pasti bisa! Buktikan pada orang yang menghinamu itu. Kalau dia tahu perkembangan ceritamu yang selanjutnya, ia pasti merasa malu sendiri." Arthur melebarkan senyum dibibirnya seraya mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Arthur.. Thank you very much!" Alfred mempererat pelukannya kepada Arthur seakan tak mau lepas. Sementara Arthur hanya membiarkan perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Arthur! Aku mendapatkan semangatku kembali." Alfred mencium pipi Arthur dan hal itu langsung di hadiahi jitakan kecil dari Arthur.

_Begitulah ceritaku mengenai caraku untuk mendapatkan semangatku lagi. Nahahaha! Lumayanlah bisa nyium Arthur juga~_

**Bab 7**, "Duka"

_Ini adalah ringkasan duka yang aku alami saat menjadi author. Pertama dengan mendapatkan hinaan itu. Aku merasa sedih, sangat sedih. Aku ingin karyaku dihargai orang lain bukannya dihina seperti itu._

_Yang kedua, hancurnya fandom atau tempat dimana aku biasanya mengisi dengan cerita-ceritaku. Akibat ulah pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab._

_Yang ketiga, semenjak kehancuran fandom itu, aku memutuskan untuk vakum selama beberapa tahun. Namun saat aku kembali, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengomentari cerita-cerita baruku. Tanpa review selama beberapa bulan. Hal itu kembali membuatku pesimis._

**Bab 8**, "Suka"

_Namun dibalik itu semua. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang membuatku tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Pertama, saat banyak pembaca yang mengomentari dan menjadikan ceritaku sebagai favorit mereka._

_Kedua, banyak pembaca yang meminta bantuan dan saran dariku. Tentu saja aku sangat senang karena dipercaya untuk membantu mereka._

_Ketiga, aku bertemu banyak author lainnya termasuk author-author ternama! Aku banyak mendapatkan pengetahuan baru dari mereka._

_Keempat, aku bisa menghibur banyak orang dengan ceritaku. Walaupun belum sempurna. Aku tidak mau berhenti berkarya demi mereka._

_Kelima, aku mendapat kepercayaan untuk dapat menyelesaikan pesanan cerita dari para pembaca atau author lainnya._

_Aku sangat menyukai kegiatanku sebagai seorang author~_

**Bab 9**, "Pertanyaan"

Q : Apa sih enaknya menjadi author di situs itu?

Alfred : Tentu saja karena bisa menghibur banyak orang! Nahahaha!

Q : Tapi, kau tidak dibayar dengan mengisi web itu dengan ceritamu?

Alfred : Huh, bodoh sekali pertanyaanmu itu! Nahahaha!

Q : Eh?

Alfred : Bayaran untuk author itu sangat indah dan tak terbatas!

Q : Apa itu?

Alfred : RnR dari para pembacalah yang menjadi bayaranku!

_**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan mengomentari karya kami, para author. Kalian menjadi semangat bagi para author.**_

_**Dan untuk para author, janganlah pernah berhenti berkarya. Walau ada yang menjatuhkan karyamu. Abaikan saja. Jangan biarkan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu menghilangkan semangatmu. Jangan kecewa 'kan para pembaca yang dengan setia menunggu karya-karyamu.**_

_**Banzai untuk para author dan readers. **_\(^^)/

"Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat. *ngancungin jempol tangan kanan*" (Ku-Ry's quote)


End file.
